The Morning After
by Flewn
Summary: Rose wakes with a hangover...and a brand new dilemma. Set after Last Sacrifice and the first Bloodlines book. Story may be distressing - and depressing!
1. Waking Up

_ I mentioned in the summary that this is based after the first Bloodlines book. At the moment there will only be subtle details and the only important fact is that Adrian and Jill are spirit bound. First fanfic, let me know what you think!_

* * *

She woke with the sensation of something sticky pooled on her stomach. Grinning to herself, her head spinning she attempted to recall last night's activities. Adrian had snuck her, Lissa, Christian and Dimitri into a party, along with enough alcohol to sink a ship. Stuff had gotten pretty wild and she remembered tugging Dimitri off to a dark corner for some "quiet time". It was quiet now. Too quiet. The smell of sweat was overpowering. The smell of sweat and- She opened her eyes and faced the scene before her. Everyone was still. A body was lying across her and she turned so she could look at Dimitri.

Later, she'd wish she'd never done that.

She screamed in horror at his lifeless frame. Blood was congealed around deep, terrifying wounds in his neck and torso. There was no mistaking it. He was gone.

Janine Hathaway held her daughter as the "party" was cleaned up. All remaining guests were dead, slaughtered. They were still identifying bodies.

Sobs wracked Rose's body as they approached Dimitri and she suddenly whirled round to face her mother. "Liss- Is Lissa-?"  
Janine looked into her grief stricken eyes, "We don't know, Rose, I'm so sorry."  
Rose pressed her eyes shut and let herself fall into the abyss of exhaustion.

Waking up in the infirmary had become amusing in recent years. Rose wasn't amused today. Armed guards stood by her bed and her mother was talking to guardians responsible for investigating what happened. Her memory of the night was gone - alcohol and trauma had seen to that. But it wasn't a strigoi attack. That much she knew.


	2. Together We Mourn

The Church bells tolled heavily. Fog surrounded the outside of the building and inside moroi and dhampirs alike stood to mourn their lost children. Over 200 were slaughtered and still no one knew why.

Queen Vasilisa Dragomir stood at the front clutching the hand of her boyfriend, Christian. They'd snuck off when it got rowdy. Her guilt at being alive was nothing compared to the grief she felt over those who had died. She'd lost many new friends along with her fellow spirit user, Adrian.

It was almost unthinkable to see his name alongside the others. Adrian, so full of life. Reckless, drunken, ridiculous Adrian. And now he was gone.

She looked sideways to see her friend, Rose, standing with her mother. Tears poured down her still face, her eyes staring straight forward. Rose had lost Dimitri. Again. And this time there was no going back.

The choir began to sing and Lissa turned her attention back to the front. The song carried her on its haunting tune and the Church wept for its lost ones. After it had finished, a list was read out of those who had died. Everyone knew someone. When the priest finished reading, we filed out and nodded to each other in acknowledgement of our collective suffering. Tomorrow we would fight, but today was a day of rememberance.


	3. Remembering Dimitri

Rose lay on her bead staring at the ceiling but seeing nothing. Her heart felt like it had been ripped out viciously and cruelly. Dimitri - her steadfast rock, her wild fighter, her soulmate. Dimitri - who she had brought back from beyond the dead. Dimitri – her one and only, was gone.

She could still hear his beautiful laugh. Her mind still brought up his comforting smell and his endless brown eyes. His words, his face, his love - was gone, and she could never get it back.

There were no tears left to cry. No energy left to tear apart another pillow or break yet another piece of furniture. Rose was empty, a shell. Her fight was gone.

Janine looked in at her daughter. She hadn't moved for days and her, once full, body was thin and listless. Rose's parents had watched over her. Lissa had visited. None of them had been able to get any response. Eventually, they had sat together and talked. They spoke of the party, of the theories surrounding the mysterious attackers, of Dimitri and Adrian.


	4. An Afternoon Stroll

Christian woke up, angry and frustrated. It was still light outside and he'd been woken again by old memories. He got up to walk around inside and ran into Lissa, who wore a similar mask of cool disinterest.

"Lissa"

"Christian"

"What are you doing up so early?"

"I could ask you the same question."

"I was having trouble sleeping, so I thought I might go and check on Rose. She's not coping well."

Lissa's face fell as she spoke of her best friend. Christian hated to see her like this. He hated it even more to see Rose like this. Rose had always been a fighter and now she had given up.

"Lissa, we have to do something," he said, "I'm sick and tired of all this unknown. These bastards killed our friends and they may as well have killed Rose too. They've torn apart families and slaughtered 200 innocent people. And so far, we've done nothing. Please, Liss."

Lissa looked up at his face, full of anger and passion. He was right. These sick murderers couldn't be allowed to get away with this. Not if she had her way. She nodded at Christian. "Follow me."

The two entered a room full of guardians furiously working away, scouring documents and studying the horrific photographs of the crime scene. One of the guardians looked up.

"I'm so sorry your highness," he said gently, "There is nothing more you can do here."

Christian heard the truth in his voice and manoeuvred Lissa out of the crowded room. She wore a look of determination on her face, before storming back in.

"Guardian Malik, I wish to be given a copy of all those who were found deceased."

"As you wish, your highness."

The list was handed over and Lissa thanked him before leading Christian back to her room. She went through court records finding out where all of them lived, who their families were and how to contact them. As the sun set, Lissa and Christian parted ways, each holding a list of people to visit and question. Lissa wanted answers, and she wouldn't give up until she had them.


End file.
